Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to securing vessels, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for securing a vessel containing media for use in a medical imaging procedure.
Discussion of Art
Generally, medical imaging is used to survey internal biological structures or fluids for diagnostic purposes. Common types of imaging include x-ray radiography, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), angiography, computed tomography (CT) and ultrasonography. To enhance the contrast of structures or fluids so that they can be more clearly visualized during an imaging procedure, contrast media or agents are often utilized. For example, in x-ray radiography, iodine and barium are typically used, and in MRI, gadolinium is a commonly employed contrast agent. Moreover, in certain applications, other liquid, solid, and/or gas media, such as, for example, saline to flush a contrast agent, may be dispensed or injected into a biological structure in connection with an imaging procedure.
Typically, such agents are injected into a patient's vasculature prior to a medical imaging procedure. More specifically, prior to injection, the agent is extracted from a glass or plastic storage vessel, generally through a syringe, which penetrates into the vessel through a resealable rubber stopper. As will be appreciated, given that the agents are injected into patients, it is important that the vessel and its contents have not been tampered with, e.g., diluted or counterfeited, or otherwise compromised such as by being exposed to air or moisture prior to initial use. To this end, some vessels used to store such agents are secured with caps that have tamper evident bands. Such bands, however, are typically welded in place, and, due to manufacturing variations; the force needed to break them and remove the cap can range from 50 to 100N. As will be appreciated, the grip strength of imaging technicians and staff can vary, and some may have a difficult time breaking the bands to use the media.
Moreover, other caps employ pull rings attached to tabs as a closure mechanism. In use, the pull ring is lifted to pull a tab back to expose a stopper through which the agent is extracted. In certain circumstances, however, it may be possible glue or otherwise reaffix the tab after an initial use, without any obvious external indicia of tampering.
In view of the above, a need exists for a cap apparatus for a vessel that provides a durable seal against air and moisture, reliable and obvious indicia of tampering, and a controllable, moderate removal/break force.